Each year, an estimated 80,000 fire fighters battle wildfires, spending long durations at the fire front where they are exposed to high levels of smoke and heat. Sudden changes in weather or fire conditions increase the chances of being entrapped by a wildfire or caught in the burnover of an advancing fire front. Wildfire smoke contains toxic components, including particulates, high levels of VOCs, acids, and carbon monoxide. In addition, many fire fighters are injured or killed by heat-damaged airways or lungs, caused by breathing superheated air; this risk is greater than that from external burns. Fire experts stress that the MOST important aspect of protection when working near a wildfire is to protect the respiratory tract. Currently, however, there is no suitable device available to protect fire fighters from exposure to all these dangers. TDA Research, Inc. (TDA) proposes to develop a portable device that will enable firefighters to work near or escape from the harsh environments present at the fire front. In the Phase I project, TDA will test the device concept on a laboratory scale under simulated wildfire environments. At the end of the Phase I project, TDA will have a prototype design for this portable device. /Public Health Relevance Statement In this study, a portable device will be developed to enable fire fighters to work near, or escape from, the harsh environments at the flame front of a wildfire. This research is relevant to public health because it will protect fire fighters when they are fighting fires that threaten public resources and residential areas. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this study, a portable device will be developed to enable fire fighters to work near, or escape from, the harsh environments at the flame front of a wildfire. This research is [unreadable] relevant to public health because it will protect fire fighters when they are fighting fires that threaten public resources and residential areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]